Yemma's Courtyard
The counts as the inside of the check-in station. All dead user characters will be placed here until they are brought back to life. You may also rp and find King Yemma here, maybe even canon or characters working for King Yemma. Rp Area Two Saiyans Play... "Keep your eye on the birdie!" Kevryn kicks one of the ogres into the sky with him howling in fear as he bled from his face until he passed through the cloud barrier. "Jackass." Kevryn says kicking his boot against the ground. "My tail is red because of a birth defect not because of some demon... asshole." he grumbles to himself before flying off into the main courtyard area and sitting down letting out a breath. He scratches his head and leans back to lay down before feeling a familiar energy. "I know you're there... come out." he says standing up. Monarch floats down to sit at a table "Morning, just thought I'd pop in and pay my respects to the dead man." He smirks "So how's it going friend? What's it like being dead? I can't imagine it's very lively... heheh... lively." A butterfly lands on the table and transforms into a deck of cards. Monarch begins to play solitaire. "Nice shot with the ogre by the way, I'd definitely call that a home run." Kevryn listens and watches the butterfly transform into a deck of cards before Kevryn joins Monarch sitting on the opposite side of the bench. "Well, I wouldn't say being dead is all that bad. I have plenty of fresh meat to fight everyday and the only person who can stop me is that bumbling oaf Kibito Kai in the Supreme Kai's world." he says before picking up the cards and shuffling them together. "Cards are no fun alone." Monarch looks perplexed. "Why would Kibito Kai stop you and how? Surely you're the strongest being in other world. Well when I'm not here that is." He smirks taking the deck off Kevryn. "Black Jack it is." He deals two cards to Kevryn and two to himself. "Nothing much is happening on Earth. It's far too quiet for my liking." "I'm governed over by the Supreme Kai bafoons. I'm not the strongest but between the two of us I'm the only one who could break the cloud barrier." he says looking at his cards and nodding tapping his hand on the table. "As for Kibito Kai, he's a coward but he's as strong as a Kai and Shin in-training multiplied to Kami knows what. Do you know about Fusion at all, Monarch?" he asks. Monarch laughs and passes Kevryn a card "Hard to imagine you being governed over by anyone dear. The cloud barrier? Surely it can't be that hard to fly through some clouds. It's just water." He looks at his own cards and sticks with what he has. "As for fusion." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a snazzy earing "I own one of these and I have been taught the fusion dance, just to expand my knowledge and just in case something beyond my ken appears and I really don't feel like dying. Seems like a bit of a drag." He chuckles to himself. "Why do you ask? You feeling like having a bit more Monarch in your life?" He winks at Kevryn before chuckling to himself. "I would rather re-dead myself before fusing with you. As for why I'm being governed over it has something to do with my past. I assimilated an energy that was suppose to be sealed away permanently but like all cliche permanent seals it got out and my team just so happened to be there." he explained seeing his new cards and tapping his hand on the table again. "Using Potara to fuse is dangerous. The earrings have the ability to fuse two people into a single entity, substantially enhancing the abilities of both individuals. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings, so caution is needed when handling them. However, there is one instance where the Potara Fusion will be nullified and restore the fused being back to their original forms, which is when they are sucked into an environment that would not support it. However, using a Potara to fuse is ten times stronger than doing that silly dance." he explains. "As for the cloud barrier, once you're in Hell, you can't escape through the clouds, only the Kai and King Yemma can get out and go through it. If you fall while you're up here, you're stuck forever in Hell." Monarch grins "Aw you know you love me really dear, imagine the fun we'd have. Monarch and Kevryn sharing a body. Great fun. Not sure I'd like to give up my consciousness though I'm a bit attached to it." He grins passing Kevryn a card. "So if you don't want to fuse why ask me about it?" He asks curiously. "Not sure I'd want to be in hell forever, I mean sure it sounds like fun at first but I imagine it'd get tiresome after a while. Hot climates really aren't good for my skin. Looks at his card and taps the table again. "I ask because if you already know then you know there's no way I can beat any of the Supreme Kai with the same going for alot of you meatbags down on Earth." he explains leaning back. "As for anymore questions, why are you here in the first place?" he asks looking at Monarch before noticing a huge mark on his chest. "Hey, what's with that large mark?" Monarch passes him another card. "I'm sure you could give it the old college try. I mean you're already dead, what's the worst that could happen." He smirks. "As for the mark I was bested in a fight by the dragon man, he has some bizarre quest to be the worlds best swordsman and wanted to fight me. I was rather close to winning but I just couldn't quite finish the job." He pauses. "As for why I'm here I was bored and wanted to see my favourite Saiyan pal again, clearly you have nothing better to do either." he smirks Kevryn flips his cards revealing a five hand twenty. "You were bested by that numbskull? So much for being the strongest Saiyan alive. I wouldn't lose to him if I fought him, I can guarantee you that." he says looking around before looking back to Monarch. "As for fighting the Supreme Kai, I have already tried and they simply used some kind of sealing spell on my limbs to prevent the fight entirely." he says disgruntled. Monarch smirks "Kevryn with his limbs sealed? Now that DOES sound like a good time." He winks. He reveals his hand to be an Ace and a King. "I win." He smirks shuffling the deck and handing out two cards to each of them. "I basically had the fool but my body couldn't handle the strain anymore and I passed out. I'm still the strongest Saiyan alive with you in here though, even if you weren't I'm quite sure I could handle you." He smirks. "You handle me? You couldn't handle a double shot of raspberry snaps if you can't handle that alcoholic dragon dunce." he says checking his cards and hitting the table. "I've seen what he drinks and that stuff makes him burp electricity. I don't know what it is... but I'd love to try some at one point or another." he says hearing an ogre leap at him from behind to which he back fists it and leaves the stunned ogre for Monarch to blast away. Monarch lifts up his right hand and fires a ki blast knocking the Ogre away. He passes Kevryn a card before looking at his own deciding to take a card himself. "Remember what happened last time dear? Heheheh, the dragon got lucky. It won't be happening again, you can count on that. So what plans do you have for when you're revived? For an evil Saiyan God you seem to be rather inactive." He says with a smirk. "It's far too quiet on Earth I could do with a good evil scheme occurring. How thrilling it would be to have something exciting happen for once." he says with a smirk. "I have my own plans. First after all of the nonsense in my timeline is handeled, I'll revive my team, then we have more plans on top of that. I need to find Towa eventually. That bitch is messing with my time somehow along with Maestro, I know it." he says angrily before staying with what he has. "So, as for being inactive, I'm not. I've constantly been training with Raditz, Zarbon, and Android 16 in Other World. 16 was given his own Bio-Organic body to thrive here upon my request to the Grand Kai." he mentions thinking back to their last training session of Saiyan versus Alien and Machine. "I don't know how weak their other two timeline counterparts are but these three are powerful enough to keep uo with me but can't catch the bullet." he explains. "Ah yes Towa, I've met her. Lovely girl. Bit full of herself and she always seems to be a little blue, but we all have our faults." He says with a smirks. He reveals his cards showing two Aces and an eight. "Maestro was a lot of fun, a shame he had to run away I was looking forward to burning the worthless namekian to ash." He says with a grin. "Good to know you have pals, I actual thought you incapable of normal social interaction once again you prove me wrong friend, to think I thought I had you all to myself." He says with a smirk. "Stop being so damn camp." he says revealing he has an eight, ten, and a three. "I win that one." he says pushing his cards away. "I've had to work with Raditz since we were children. Besides myself and Raditz there were two others with us. Pecha and Vaco who also had birth defects like mine due to some incident involving our mother during child care." he explained. "Pecha was a female who, while she couldn't use ki for offensive purposes, could sense it and was a very tactical thinker. As for Vaco, well, I never knew why he was considered a birth defect but his power level was five when he was born." he explains. Monarch grins "I can't help it Kevryn you just have that effect on people." He winks as he picks up the deck of cards pushes it in between both hands "It's a magic trick." He says with a smirk. He opens his hands and a butterfly flies up into the air before bursting causing blue sparkles to float down over Kevryn and Monarch. "Aren't you glad we're sharing this magical moment? Hehehhehe. Wow a power level of 5 that's the equivalent of at most 5 squishy humans. I'm really taken aback with such a supreme being." He says sarcastically. "Ki is the only way to fight it's much more interesting and sophisticated than bare hands." "Well, they're both dead now so what does it matter. Their souls were forever contained in the Forbidden Lands here in Other World. Nobody is suppose to get in or out of that place." he says swinging his hand in front of him to push away the sparks. "As for fighting, using your own muscles and strength is the only way to know you can take hits and dish out just as much or more damage." he says. "Silly of them to go there really wasn't it." He says with a chuckle "But I suppose people always do exactly what they're told not to do it's just human error. Just a shame they weren't humans. Heheh." He smirks "As for the brute force vs ki thing I think we'll have to agree to disagree. But you know what they say. Opposites attract." He says sending a wink at Kev before doing a slight chuckle. "You're hinting way too much. I'm not fusing with your smug ass even if I was going to die again." he said standing up. "I've been training for what feels like an eternity and a half but I still don't have enough power. I need more and enough to crush everyone. When I return, it's high time I set my plan into action." he says folding his arms and looking to one side. "I have plans but nothing I need you for because you're already playing your part." he says. Monarch laughs to himself "Fusion isn't what I'm hinting at love, I'm not completely into the idea myself. It's much too intimate for me I prefer something nice, hot and passionate. Like a good fight." He winks. "Fusion is just far too close for my liking. My consciousness is far too good to be melded with someone else. There's already two people inside this body, I don't need another. At least not by fusion." He coughs. "Well I'm glad to know I'm doing what's needed for your little scheme. I bet you're excited to see what I have planned too Kevryn. Don't worry you'll see everything soon enough. I'm just working up to the climax and everyone's going to have a real good time." He laughs. "Well at least I will." "Seriously, pick your words better you fruit cake." he says shaking his head. "As for me, I can already guess you're reviving Planet Vegeta so that takes that off my to-do list. You said you've met Towa? How do I contact her?" he asks looking back at Monarch. Monarch licks his lips "Trust me dear I'm picking my words perfectly." He winks. "As for the Demon girl I wouldn't know. I was just sitting around minding my own business then suddenly there's a woman in front of me. Suffice to say I was very surprised. Though she seemed just as curious as to who I was. Not too sure what she wanted. She didn't seem too interested in my normal activities with people alone so she left. I suppose you'll see her when she wants to be seen. If you ever know me though you know exactly where to go." He winks passing him a strange butterfly shaped card. "Just hold it and speak I'll be with you momentarily if ever you need me." He winks. Kevryn takes the card and places it in the pocket on his new suit of armor. "Well, at least information was passed here. I'll be present if anything is needed but I'll be in training. When the Dragon Balls become reactivated I'll come back." he says walking away. "When I return, don't expect to live very long Monarch, I plan on killing you and anyone else who gets in the way of my plans." Monarch smirks "Funny I was going to tell you the same thing dear. I shall endeavor to stay out of your way, I want to make your new life as, pleasurable, as possible." He winks "If your plans interfere with mine though I will have to remove you from the equation and no doubt the time patrol will be on both our asses so where possible I'll be watching your ass for you." He says with a smirk. Category:Other World Rp Area Category:Other World